


Moonlit Melodies and Meetings

by KageYuuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vampire: The Requiem
Genre: Baddacelli!Ignis, Blind!Ignis, Drabble, Human!Gladio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageYuuki/pseuds/KageYuuki
Summary: Ignis stood, crossing the room in a few strides. “Entering the citadel is forbidden . . . those that enter cannot leave.” The scent of leather and wildflowers grew stronger as he drew close. He could hear his heart beating faster, but he didn’t appear afraid.“I had to finally see the man I’ve been listening to all these years.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Moonlit Melodies and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> My warmup for the Gladnis BB

_ “They say our curse is darkness, that the blood robs us of our sight. But we see far much more than we ever could with our eyes.” _

The words of his sire always seemed to come to mind whenever Ignis sat at the piano. As he played, the music danced through the space allowing him to see the entirety of the old citadel. What had once been filled with people now laid barren. The once shining symbol of Lucis reduced to a desolate husk. No one dared enter the space for fear of dying to the monster that now resided in its halls.

Except for one man.

Like clockwork he was there, either sitting outside the window or leaning against the door. Tonight was no exception. He stood in front of the door, a hand hesitantly resting on the doorknob. Ignis raised an eyebrow but continued playing. 

He moved through several more songs before the door creaked open. The music stopped, “Curiosity finally get the better of you?” 

“I suppose so.” His admirer’s voice was warm, a hint of reverence lacing his tone. 

Ignis stood, crossing the room in a few strides. “Entering the citadel is forbidden . . . those that enter cannot leave.” The scent of leather and wildflowers grew stronger as he drew close. He could hear his heart beating faster, but he didn’t appear afraid.

“I had to finally see the man I’ve been listening to all these years.” The man drew a sharp breath as Ignis moved into the light. Likely taking in his clouded, sightless eyes. “Though . . . you’ve allowed me to sit in front of the door to this room without attacking.”

Ignis was silent. The man was right, he had allowed to him to sit and listen to his music night after night. He was different from the thrill seekers and treasure hunters. They were practically nose to nose now, Ignis’s fangs barely brushing the man’s throat. “What is your name?”

He swallowed hard, “Gladiolus.”

The vampire smiled, stepping back. “Well then, Gladiolus, would you care to stay for another song?”


End file.
